


Five Times Sherlock Was Oblivous and The Time He Finally Realised

by AverageFan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times + 1, Abuse, Bullying, Fluffy, Gay Male Character, John Plays Rugby, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Rugby, Sherlock - Freeform, Teenlock, rugbyjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFan/pseuds/AverageFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the ‘five times + 1’ sort of one shots, so I thought I’d write my own where there were five times that John’s feelings were painfully obvious but  Sherlock was oblivious, and the time he finally realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sherlock Was Oblivous and The Time He Finally Realised

One

It was the big game, the deciding one on which school would be the champions. Sherlock was at the back of the crowd, sitting on the top of the wall which enclosed the rugby pitch from the rest of the school. He found this sport very tedious, but agreed to come along for moral support for his best friend, John Watson. He watched John, the captain of the team, run with the ball and avoid tackles. Sherlock couldn’t deny that John was a brilliant player.

John was panting, he threw the ball towards Greg, who pushed off an interceptor from the opposing team. He caught it and John ran. Greg was tackled and the ball was stolen. John intercepted and grabbed the ball, dodging tackles. He ran and ran, until he saw Mike free, and then threw the ball to him, Mike catching it. He dodged and ran a few metres beside John, flanking each other. Ten minutes left, and they would win with one more successful kick. Mike scored a try, which got them a better chance of winning, but they still needed that kick. John was the best player and so it was down to him to get this right.

Sherlock watched with anticipation. Two minutes left. He watched John with hopeful eyes.

The team earned themselves a kick and John was up. He looked up at Sherlock in the stands, who shot him a small smile, and that gave John all the power he needed. He ran up to the ball and kicked it.

The ball soured through the air and passed through the posts just as the final whistle was blown. The team roared and picked up John in excitement and glee. John was laughing with happiness and soon he was put down again. The girlfriends of the boys in his team ran onto the pitch and kissed them. John looked up at Sherlock and gazed into his eyes, seeing pride in them, and his own were portraying how he longed for Sherlock to be running up to him and kissing him with pride and happiness.

Sherlock smiled at John, seeing nothing but happiness beneath his eyes, glad for his best friend.

 

Two

Sherlock kept his head down as he strolled through the corridors, moving from his Advanced Physics classroom to his English lesson. John wasn’t in Advanced Physics, he wasn’t as good at that area of science as he was with Biology and Chemistry. This left Sherlock vulnerable, as he would not be approached by Anderson and his small group of bullies when John was by his side. John had only caught the bullies verbally abusing Sherlock one time, and that was how they became friends. However, Sherlock was also beaten up on many occasions when John was not present.

Just around the corner from the classroom where he would be safe next to John and under the watchful eye of the teacher, Sherlock bumped into someone. He sighed, as he knew that he had not bumped into somebody frail and harmless; oh no. He had walked straight into Anderson’s go-to guy when he wished to hurt Sherlock. Sherlock stepped back and tried to swerve around the large, muscular rugby player but it was no use. His collar was grabbed and his feet lifted off of the ground. He was dragged around another corner and slammed into the set of lockers, his head bouncing off of the hard metal with a loud thump. Sherlock groaned, “Just get it over and done with.” He heard a chuckle and the next thing he knew, a fist was colliding with his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He doubled over in pain only to be pushed down to the ground by a hand gripping his neck, forcefully. A boot kicked into his side and Sherlock whimpered from where his previous injury was still healing. He was curled up and wondered why the beatings weren’t continuing. He peeked through his hand and saw someone standing in front of him.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing? _Well?”_ Sherlock heard the voice he knew oh so well say.

“He’s a disgusting little ball of shit, Watson, honestly” Jay retaliated, but stepping back a bit.

“I think you’ll find Sherlock is a brilliantly intelligent guy who is also my best friend and if you ever even _look_ at him again, you can kiss goodbye to being on the team” John spat.

Jay’s face fell and he huffed, walking off.

Sherlock sat up slowly and John grabbed Sherlock’s hands and helped him. “T-Thanks” Sherlock muttered. John looked up and smiled at him, handing him his bag. “Anything for you, Sherlock.”

 

Three

Sherlock was making his way to the rugby pitch. John had rugby training after school with his team and Sherlock wasn’t too keen on heading home; it was so boring there. John had said Sherlock could watch the training sessions whenever he wished, so Sherlock decided to just turn up. However, when he was about to go through the gate he heard talking, and naturally that sparked his interest.

“So, Watson, have you seen Sarah? You could totally get her, man” Mike said, patting John on the back.

John chuckled but shook his head, “Not really my type mate.”

“What is your type then?” Mike asked.

John chewed on his lip, not answering his friend.

“Oh my god, you’re gay!” Mike laughed.

John averted his eyes.

“That’s totally cool man, I don’t care. Any boys you’ve got your eye on?”

“Well…” John hummed.

“Oh, tell me tell me! What’s he like?” Mike asked excitedly.

“Well… He…He’s really attractive, slim and tall, taller than me. He’s got lovely blue eyes, and his curls are adorable. He’s so mind blowing too, he’s so intelligent and he’s practically a genius. He’s so talented too…” John veered off.

Mike’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, John, you… You like S-”

They were cut off by the rest of the team finally coming out of the changing rooms, jogging up to their Captain. John glared at Mike knowingly and he nodded, and John arranged the team in their usual positions and said they had to work on their passing.

 Five minutes later, Sherlock thought it was an appropriate time to walk in. He walked through the gate and sat down on the grass, smiling at John as he looked his way.

That description of the boy John was fond of was pestering Sherlock. It seemed a lot like him but, no, there were loads of intelligent boys who were tall with blue eyes and curly hair. Absolutely loads.

 

Four

Last lesson of the day. PE. Sherlock moaned about it all the way to the changing rooms, huffing and puffing about how it was such a waste of time and that people should keep themselves fit in their own time. Naturally, this amused John. He was used to this, Sherlock complained every week about the three hours of PE they had to do, which could be used to learn about the complexities of carboxylic acids.

When they reached the changing rooms Sherlock sighed and hesitated before entering the small, enclosed space. He was quite self-conscious of his body so getting changed in a room full of boys who were generally more muscular than him didn’t help. John pulled on Sherlock’s wrist to force him in and took him to one of the corners of the room. “Honestly, you have nothing to be ashamed of” John said, sighing before pulling out his trainers, sports socks, black shorts and white school PE top. Sherlock blushed slightly and pulled out his own kit before slipping his shoes off. He looked around the room quickly to make sure no one was looking in his direction and took off his blazer, hanging it up, before pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt.

John couldn’t help it. As he pulled on his own PE top, he saw Sherlock taking off his shirt. It was a short amount of time between the changing of his shirts, but John couldn’t tear his eyes away, as per usual. Sherlock’s toned, but not too toned, slim torso was mesmerising. When Sherlock slipped off his trousers and pulled on his shorts, John had to try hard not to stare at Sherlock’s arse, and crotch. Of course, he failed, and his breathe hitched in his throat as he saw the buldge, of course only for a second. He turned his head away and pulled on his own, and moved onto his shoes, but couldn’t take his mind off of Sherlock.

Sherlock, being Sherlock, had sensed John looking at him. He was unsure why though, probably to make sure he was okay. It made him worry about his body but it was only John…Only John with the perfect golden skin and toned muscles… Only John. He had nothing to worry about…

On the field John couldn’t stop looking. They were running around the track today, and John had conveniently stayed behind Sherlock, using the excuse that he was saving his energy for practice, but that was utter horsecrap. John only wanted to look at Sherlock’s arse. John knew that this was pretty wrong, but he wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure. He just wished Sherlock liked him back, so _that_ could be all his.

 

Five

Sherlock trembled behind stage. He always got nervous before a performance. His parents had asked him to perform at the annual dance they always ran in a large hall, and Sherlock couldn’t say no. He enjoyed being on stage, showing off his talents, but he always got terrified beforehand.

For the past few years, his parents had insisted on Sherlock inviting John. Sherlock of course did not protest, as he was always so dreadfully bored at these formal parties. This year, John was stood behind the curtain with him, trying to calm Sherlock down before the curtains rose.

Mycroft was to be playing the piano as an accompaniment so he was sat by the piano already. Sherlock was stood behind a music stand with a piece by Mozart spread across it. His breathing was shaky as he looked at John, who reassured him that he’d do brilliantly, as always. Soon the chatter died down and Sherlock heard his father introduce the brothers. “You’ll be fine” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear, sending chills down his spine, before jogging off to the side which could not be seen by the audience.

The curtains were drawn and Sherlock slowed his breathing before lifting up his violin to his chin and placing the bow just above the string he needed. He heard the introduction come in on the piano and he counted the bars, and a few seconds later it was his turn to come in. He ran the bow gently across the lowest string, wobbling his finger to make a vibrato and he became lost in the music. His fingers pressed down on strings quickly and fluently, and the bow ran across the strings as they needed to. Sherlock glanced at the sheet music a few times for reference before looking back down at the neck of the violin. Three minutes later the piano was holding the last chord and Sherlock was pulling the bow across the strings slowly, ending the piece gracefully. Mycroft stood and faced the crowd and roars of applause filled the room as Sherlock lowered the violin and bowed in time with Mycroft. John pulled the curtains closed before running up to Sherlock and wrapping his arms around his neck with happiness and pride, “You were brilliant, perfect” he whispered.

Sherlock’s eyes widened but his arms slowly wrapped back around John, awkwardly because of the violin. He muttered a small thanks and the hug was soon over, a small tinge to John’s cheeks, but honestly, Sherlock quite liked the embrace.

 

_ The One _

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and John was stuck inside. But naturally, he didn’t mind, as he was with Sherlock. John was currently stood with a pair of goggles clung to his face and his hand holding a bottle of sulfuric acid for Sherlock, who was very accurately dropping a few grains of calcium into a test tube full of some orange liquid John was unsure about. He handed Sherlock the bottle when he asked for it and he used a pipette to squeeze in 5ml of the acid into the test tube, causing it to sizzle and bubble. Sherlock grinned and whispered, “thought so” before placing the bottle down onto the table.

As usual, Sherlock was too eager to start another experiment. He picked up the test tube, but evidently the experiment was exothermic. He dropped the test tube as the heat burned his fingers, hissing at the pain and whispering a, “damn it” as the tube smashed on the floor. Sherlock pulled off his goggles and as did John and they crouched down to wipe up the slightly dangerous substance and pick up the class. They frantically mopped up the substance, which was soon gone, and then returned to the glass. John reached for the larger bit of glass and Sherlock seemed to have the same idea as his hand caught John’s at the same time. John gasped quietly in shock and blushed, looking up at Sherlock, who looked right into his eyes. John felt Sherlock’s hand move, his thumb nearing his wrist.

Sherlock held his thumb against the left side of John’s wrist, taking his pulse. It was so erratic, all of a sudden, and Sherlock’s eyes widened suddenly as he looked up at John again, who was blushing. It all came crashing down on him, how could he have been so stupid? He leant forward and grabbed John’s t-shirt, pulling him close. “S-Sherlock, what…What are you doing?” John stuttered, looking into Sherlock’s piercingly blue eyes.

Sherlock looked back into the slightly frightened eyes of his best friend, “You should have told me” he muttered, to which John responded with a hesitant, “what?” as if he didn’t know what Sherlock was talking about. Sherlock pulled John closer so their faces were extremely close and he whispered, “I love you too, you idiot” before crashing their lips together.

John gasped but soon relaxed into the kiss, moving his lips back against Sherlock’s forcefully and entwining his fingers in the dark curls. Oh, how long he had been waiting for this, he was so happy with glee. John crawled in between Sherlock’s legs and pushed him down onto the floor. Sherlock was rosy cheeked and looked up at John, who said, “I love you so much you gorgeous genius.” Sherlock pulled John back down and kissed him roughly, their tongues battling with one another. After a while, John kissed down Sherlock’s jaw and started nibbling on a part of his neck, making soft and beautiful moans leave his mouth. John bucked his hips into Sherlock’s, who moaned slightly louder this time and arched into the touch.

Needless to say, Sherlock wasn’t so oblivious anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it, and if you think I should do a teenlock oneshot set/series!


End file.
